La desaparición de los Cullen
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Alice en una visión del futuro que los Cullen abandonan su casa, Alice y Jasper suspenden su vacaciones para conseguir juntarse con su familia de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - La desaparición de los Cullen:

Llevamos mucho tiempo en Forks, pero hace tiempo Jasper y yo habíamos dejado de celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas. Aunque este año no dejaría que fuera igual, había comprado unos pasajes de avión y me iba ir con Jasper a Canadá. Una sola semana para nosotros solos y después volveríamos con los demás, para recuperar nuestra vida habitual. En la mañana salimos de la casa a toda prisa, fuimos al el aeropuerto y estuvimos en Canadá muy rápido. No obstante a penas estoy saliendo del aeropuerto cuando me paralizo totalmente y mis ojos se pusieron como unos platos: "Están todos los Cullen excepto Jasper y yo recogiendo todo con mucha prisa, ponían las cosas en el auto y luego salían todos de inmediato." Jasper me llevo a un lugar apartado para hablar conmigo, entonces fue cuando reaccione por completo.

-Algo está pasando con los demás- Dije nerviosa porque no podía ser que ellos se fueran sin decirnos nada- los demás todos se fueron de casa.

-Volvamos tenemos que saber que está pasando- Dijo Jasper quien me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta del aeropuerto- si no volvemos quizás luego no podemos seguir su olor.

Fuimos a pedir cambiar y el vuelo, pero la señora no sabía qué hacer las reglas no se lo permitían. Entonces Jasper se invento una historia sobre Esme dijo que ella estaba muriendo con cáncer y que él era su único hijo, incluso puso algo de liquido en sus ojos y fingió estar llorando. Entonces la mujer decidió llamar a sus superiores, al final nos montaron en vuelo del medio día que llegaría en la tarde. A penas llegamos a Forks tomamos el auto y fuimos a toda velocidad a casa de los Cullen, al llegar allí Entre corriendo por toda la casa revise todo y no había rastro de nadie. Salte de la ventana caí frente a Jasper pero mi cara era muy mala, no había nadie lo peor de todo es que no podía saber donde se encontraban.

-No están, no dejaron rastro- Dije con tristeza luego camine hasta el auto y me subí en este- es como si no quisieran ser encontrados.

-Quizás es por algo en especial- Dijo Jasper quien me hizo recordar algo que hice con Bella.

-Ellos están usando a Bella- Dije con una sonrisa simplemente estaban ocultando algo de alguien y si nosotros no íbamos no teníamos por que saberlo- no puedo ver a ninguno por que están usando a Bella como escudo, es como si fueran invisibles. Aunque tengo una idea podemos seguir el pequeño olor que dejaron los autos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Siguiéndoles el rastro-

Habíamos seguido la pista de el olor a freno quemado que había dejado el auto, pero aquello simplemente nos llevo a un hotel en medio de la carretera. Nos montamos en el auto sin tener un lugar en específico al que ir, estábamos todo el día en el auto recorriendo cualquier lugar en busca de alguna pista algún indicio de que los Cullen habían estado por los lugares por los que habíamos pasado. Entonces Jasper detuvo el auto sin más, le dio un golpe al volante con su mano.

-No lo entiendo, maldición- Dijo Jasper quien por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía se había enfadado- ¿Por qué, Alice? ¿Qué paso hicimos algo mal? ¿Fallamos en algo?

-Se lo mismo que tu- Dije con un poco de resentimiento- quizás debamos olvidarlos.

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor- Dijo Jasper quien puso en marcha el auto de un momento para otro, el conducía mucha velocidad sin decir nada como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo- nunca, escúchame bien, nunca debimos a ver ido de viaje a Canadá Alice. Tú y los demás eran mi única familia.

-Li siento fui una tonta- Dije mientras recordaba aquella visión que tuve en la que Jasper y yo éramos felices en Canadá el día de nuestro matrimonio- solo quería que mi visión se hiciera realidad, solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo a solas.

Jasper respiro hondo y con fuerza, soltó las manos del bolate del auto me miro a los ojos y susurro: "Renesmee". Jasper acelero aun más y comenzó a olor con mucha frecuencia, bajo los vidrios del auto y seguía olisqueando como un perro que buscaba un parasol de carne. Harta de no saber lo que pasaba, me concentre en intentar calmarme y luego cuando vi que era imposible comencé a gritar:

-Jasper o me dices ahora que es lo que paso o salto del auto- Dije amenazando a mi esposito pero no tenía otra opción- ¿Jasper por que dijiste Renesmee?, respóndeme.

-Creo saber por donde están- Dije con un tono de voz Alegre como si viera una esperanza- ellos tomaron todas las precauciones para ocultarse, todas menos una. Si te concentras en los olores podrás oler la esencia de Nessie.

Tome aire con mucha concentración por que lo que necesitaba era reconocer los olores, olía a rosas, también había olor a pasto y olor a jabón. Volví a respirar pero esta vez solo olí los frenos de nuestro auto junto con un poco de jabón de ropa. No podía ser posible no reconocía el olor de mi sobrina, siempre jugábamos, nos contábamos las cosas y no sabía cómo olía. Me sentía inútil inservible, como si solo estuviera estorbando, como si solo estuviera en el auto ocupando espacio.

"Las paredes eran blancas, habían mucho cuadros, había una recepcionista y al entrar en el lugar respire hondo. (Ellos estuvieron aquí pensé) luego comencé a caminar persiguiendo el olor de alguien familiar aunque no sabía exactamente quién y mire sorprendía hacia adentro". Si Jasper seguía el olor de Renesmee estaríamos dirigiéndonos aun hotel mi visión era clara, pero en aquel hotel había alguien a quien debía buscar quizás ese alguien tuviera algo importante que decirnos. Jasper dio un frenazo muy fuerte frente a un hotel no lo pienso dos veces y me bajo del auto, "Solo veo al sujeto de espalda, está bajando las escaleras y pasa por recepción solo para dejar su provocativo olor, mira hacia afuera el me ve" mi visión me estaba mostrado la decisión del hombre ahora me dirigía camino a la recepción dando pasos rápidos y firmes. Me cruce con un par de humanos pero no se acercaron a mí, seguí caminando con mucha seguridad hacia la recepción pase por al frente de la recepción y camine hacia el mismo lugar de mi visión, entonces voy caminando hacia la puerta donde estaba el sujeto que no pude ver y entonces lo vi, vi a ese sujeto frente a mí.


	3. Chapter 3

-Decisiones-

-Aro Vulturis- Grite con un poco de miedo, quizás por los Vulturis se habían ido los Cullen- ¿Qué haces aquí, Aro?

-Vine de visita quería ver a todos tus familiares- Dijo Aro con un tono de voz que lo hacía ver enfadado- pero loa Cullen no estaban, alguien lea aviso de mi visita.

"¿Alguien les aviso?" me pregunte a mi misma en mi cabeza, "¿Quien pudo ser?, si no fui yo" en mi cabeza avían muchas preguntas sin resolver y muchos misterios a punto de salir a la luz.

-No puedo verlos- Dijo con un poco de rabia, entonces tome la mano de Aro y caminamos hasta las escaleras subimos todas las escaleras y en la puerta de enfrente a las escaleras estaba la habitación de Aro- ellos se ocultan de mi y Jasper, les estamos siguiendo la pista pero cuando llegamos a el sitio donde nos llevan las pistas ellos ya no están.

-Se hacia donde se dirigen los Cullen ahora, los he perseguido desde  
que se fueron de casa y ellos no lo notan- Dijo Aro con una sonrisa y  
luego se comenzó a reír- solo yo puedo hacer que los vuelvas a ver  
vivos, pero tu deberás olvidar a ese tal Jasper.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto- Dije sintiéndome mal, estaba un poco deprimida tenía ganas de llorar- tú no puedes separarme de mi familia y mucho menos de Jasper.

Aro se rio con maldad y entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación, a dentro había un vampiro de cuerpo de universitario y cabellera rubia,  
Aro me guió hasta la ventana y señaló el auto. Vi rapidamente y luego volví para ver a Aro con desprecio, se había llevado a Jasper sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Te dejo te abandono y ahora debe estar de camino a reunirse con los Cullen- Dijo Aro con una sonrisa en sus labios, el se sentíos triunfador- quédate conmigo y sálvalos a todos.

-Te odio- Dijo con mucha rabia mientras comenzaba a caminar la puerta  
de la habitación- nunca me conseguirás, siempre te voy a odiar si les  
haces algo.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, entonces comencé a ver cosas borrosas como si fueran visiones y entonces intente caminar más rápido, quiera llegar al auto rápido pero me tropecé viendo las visiones borrosas y en una de esas me caí al suelo. Jasper corrió hasta a mí a su velocidad de vampiro, me tomo por el brazo me levanto rápido y me cargo me llevo al auto. Me sentó en el asiento del auto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y entonces vi la visión sin estar borrosa: "Aro tomo por el cuello a Carlisle y luego su guardia salió de todos lados, Jane usaba su poder mental para ayudarlo y de esta forma Carlisle quedo decapitado. Luego mataron Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Edward y para lo ultimo dejo a Jasper".

-Jasper voy a tener que dejarte en un día- Dije mientras el comenzaba acelerar el auto a toda velocidad- es para poder salvarlos a ustedes de Aro, el nos separo y voy tener que buscarlo para hablar con él o si  
no todos morirán.

-Te entiendo- Dijo Jasper al parecer furioso- tu haz lo que tengas que  
hacer.

-Te amo- Dije mientras me inclinaba hacia él para besarlo en la boca.

Pasamos el resto del día en el auto conduciendo hacia el lugar de mi visión pero no supimos donde era, era demasiado tarde hice que Jasper se detuviera me baje del auto y comencé a correr hacia el bosque. Sabía que Jasper nos encontraría porque lo vi en mi visión, lo único que yo había hecho era cambiar un poco las cosas y de pronto sin más tuve otra visión. "Vi a Aro no muy lejos de mi estábamos a pocos minutos de encontrarnos, ellos estaban a unos veinte metros de mi. Aro se mostraba complacido al verme y yo solo me le acerque con una falsa sonrisa". Corría cada vez más rápido tenía ansias de encontrarme con Aro, quería salvarlos a toros y eso es lo que iba hacer así tuviera que vivir una vida de engaños. Salte desde la copa de un árbol hacia abajo sin miedo y entonces lo vi a unos veinte metros de mi, Aro se mostraba complacido al verme y yo solo me le acerque con una falsa sonrisa. "Discúlpame, lo siento, lo hago por ti, Jasper. Por tu vida" cuando estuve cerca de Aro le pase las manos por el cuello y sin más lo bese en los labios. Me daba asco hacerlo, me sentía mal por que amaba a mi esposo Jasper Cullen y aunque tuviera que estar con Aro mi corazón solo tenía un sentimiento hacia él y eso sentimiento era el odio.


	4. Chapter 4

-A base de engaños-

Besar a Aro era como estar muerta en vida, pero no era lo mismo que dicen de nosotros los vampiros a lo que dicen: "Vampiros: ni vivos ni muertos", esto era diferente pues estaba muerta por que estaba traicionando a Jasper pero a la vez estaba condenada a vivir en una vida eterna.

-Estaré a tu lado, pero no puedo mentirte-Dije con una voz entre  
cortada no podía habla bien- nunca te voy a querer mi corazón le pertenece a otro y si lo matas buscare a quien me mate.

-Con el tiempo se arreglara todo-Dijo Aro quien no perdía su sonrisa- tu te acostumbraras a vivir conmigo, te amo.

-¿Me amas a mi o a mi don?- Pregunte y todavía el inútil de Aro tuvo el descaro de ponerse a pensarlo- eres patético, no entiendo como alguien como tu puede siguiera llamarse Vulturi.

-Amo a tu don y sin ti no le tendré a sí que también te amo a ti-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me forcejeaba para besarme- acabas de conseguir la vida de tu familia, mañana nos vamos de aquí.

Aro comenzó a correr había algo que él buscaba con ansias, corría muy rápido y yo iba detrás de él para intentar evitar alguna de sus  
locuras. Comencé a subir a un árbol para poder correr por las ramas y alcanzar más fácilmente a Aro pero mientras seguía corriendo perdí la vista por completo y comencé a caer mientras veía una visión: "Tenia a dos los Cullen detrás de mí, ellos aguardaban a que yo les dijera algo peto yo sala sabía lo que iba hacer y grite: «Ellos no tienen nada que ver si tú me quieres a mí y a mi Don lucha conmigo, si logras retenerme tres minutos en el suelo inmóvil me ganas»

-¿Qué pasa si pierdo?-Pregunto con una voz de bebe.

-Dejaras que te mate- Dije con una sonrisa."

El encuentro estaba cada vez más cerca, era inevitable. No obstante yo siempre tenía la delantera en todo, mis visiones podían ayudarme a jugar sucio y así hacer que nos encontráramos rápido con los Cullen y allí aplicaría mi plan de ataque.

-Aro no debe ir por ahí-Dije pero luego me di cuenta que tenía que ponerme mas cariñosa- si vamos por eso lado, estaremos corriendo hacia el lado contraria que los Cullen. Amor, ahora que estoy contigo puedo verlos.

-No he perdido su rastro en varios días, no lo he perdido ahora-Dijo con un poco de rabia quizás no me creía- pero quiero ver tus pruebas dame tu mano.

Estire mi mano él la tomo y pudo ver lo que quería ver, había caído en mi trampa. Ahora nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar donde había visto a mía hermanos en la visión, corríamos con mucha rapidez por que el sabia que esta noche mis hermanos estarían hay. Cosa que no era verdad, él creía que la visión en la que yo le ofrecía luchar era real pero no lo era. Había tendió una visión diferente donde todavía había una esperanza para mí y Jasper, pasamos por al frente de algunos árboles y voltee la cabeza para ver hacia atrás hay estaba  
Edward. Sonreí sin que Aro se diera cuenta y salí corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aquello había sido lo que yo había visto. Había visto a Edward en mi visión, ellos nos estaban siguiendo al lugar en el que íbamos a encontrarnos por una supuesta casualidad.

-Estamos llegando- Dije con un tomo de voz fuerte.

El se detuvo en un árbol, yo lo pegue del tronco y comencé a besarle el cuello, sus labios asquerosos y entonces él me aparto. Se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, de un momento a otro comencé a sentir nauseas y luego vi a un chico con cuerpo de universitario con cabellos en el árbol de al frente.

-Fred, hijo mío me alegro de verte-Dijo Aro pero seguro ese tal Fred era solo una ficha en su juego- hijo ha llegado la hora, los enemigos se acercan y nosotros estamos a punto de llegar al lugar de encuentro.

-Hay que seguir los Cullen llegaron antes de lo planeado-Dije mostrándome indiferente aunque por adentro tenía una Soria de oreja a oreja- ellos están impacientes por verte, Aro.

Salimos corriendo hacia adelante a saltando por las ramas de los arboles, entonces pude olerlos a todos pero Jasper olía diferente ya no tenía ese pequeño aroma que olía a mí. Llegamos un prado igual que el de la vez de la batalla con los Neófitos, este era otro lugar  
pero era igual. Sin decir nada corrí hacia los Cullen y me puse delante de ellos, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y grite:

-Lucha contra mí y si logras vencerme me iré contigo, pero dejaras a mi familia viva- Grite casi con lagrimas en los ojos aunque era imposible, por dentro estaba llorando aunque no hubieran lagrimas- solo hay dos reglas: la primera es que para ganar debes inmovilizar a tu oponente durante tres segundos seguidos, la segunda regla es que si  
yo gano decidiré que hace contigo y si tu ganas me voy contigo, pero dejas a mi familia viva.

-Acepto el reto-Dijo Aro quien se mostraba satisfecho.


	5. Chapter 5

-El beso de la victoria-

Aro salto sobre un árbol, pero ya sabía que lo iba hacer. Esperaba cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos cerrados, me ataco por la derecha con una patada pero lo tomo del pie y lo lance contra un árbol, se puso a correr a mi alrededor con mucha rapidez y luego se acercaba a mí con lentitud pensaba que yo no lo notaba, pero cuando intento meterme un puñetazo para luego agarrarme con la otra mano por el cuello simplemente di un salto y caí sobre su cabeza, me sostenía en un solo pie sobre su cabeza salte a un árbol.

-No podrás vencerme, yo veo cada movimiento que vas hacer segundos antes y hasta con los ojos cerrados nos has logrado tocarme- Dije con una pequeña risa mientras me disponía atacarlo- ha llegado la hora de que yo sea quien ataque.

De un salto me le lance encima con brusquedad, luego puse sus manos sobre su cuello y tenía su cuerpo inmóvil pero el se impulso hacia delante, se puso de pie y yo seguía con sus manos en su cuello, el me empujo con sus dos manos con mucha fuerza y corrió hacia a mi me dio una patada en la barriga.

-¡Alice!-Grito Jasper con un poco de temor.

-Estoy bien simplemente me distraje- Dije mientras me lanzaba sobre él y le metía una patada en su cabeza, Aro soltó un leve quejido y luego le puse un pie sobre su barriga. Me lance sobre él y lo bese en los labios, Aro no reacciono era como si estuviera en estuviera paralizado- uno, dos y tres. ¡Gane!

El beso que le di lo paralizo, Aro era muy débil y estaba tan loco que  
cuando lo bese perdió la cabeza. Camine hacia los Cullen hacia Jasper, cuando fui a tomarme la mano el dio un paso hacia atrás. Me rechazo pero él no sabía nada, no sabía que todo lo que había hecho lo hacía por él y por nuestra familia. "Te amo y algún día lo entenderás" pensé para mis adentros, "No digas nada, Edward" pensé y el asintió.

-Sigo sin comprender muchas cosas-Dije pero estaba feliz aunque mi Jasper no quisiera estar a mi lado- ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

-Fuimos los peones de Aro- Reconoció Carlisle con un poco de rabia- el nos amenazo con matar a Renesmee, dijo que solo te quería a ti y que te mataría si no nos íbamos de casa.

-Quiero matarlo, quiero acabar con su vida- Dije con un tomo de voz fuerte estaba de malgenio- pero lo perdonare, dejare que viva con el dolor de no poder tenerme a su lado.

-Debemos irnos-Susurro Bella mientras tomaba la mano de Renesmee- iremos de nuevo a casa mi amor, ya todo paso.

Rosalie y Emmet estaban tomados de las manos, Edward tomo a Bella de la mano luego comenzaron a caminar, Carlisle y Esme se tomaron de la mano y fueron en la misma dirección que los demás. Jasper ni me miro corrió hacia los demás, mire hacia atrás Aro no se había levantado del suelo y me acerque a él para verlo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunte con un tono de voz calmado.

-Mátame-Dije en un hilo de voz cada vez más débil- que sea rápido,  
por favor.

-Seria demasiado fácil-Dije con un poco de tristeza- te mereces vivir  
con estos.

Fue lo que hice lo deje vivir sabiendo que nunca lo amaría, camine hacia el auto donde aguardaban los demás y fuimos a casa aquel lugar que nunca debimos abandonar.


	6. Chapter 7

-Felices por siempre-

Comenzaba a prepararme, tenía mi vestido rojo sangre puesto sobre la pequeña cama que había en la habitación de la capilla, Rosalie junto con Bella me ayudaban con el maquillaje y el peinado. Un par de horas después estaba maquillada y peinada solo tenía una hora para vestirme, me puse el vestido rojo y los zapatos, comencé a ponerme algunas pulseras de oro en la mano y un collar hermoso.

-Creo que estas exagerando- Dijo Bella con un poco de miedo hacia mi buena afición hacia la moda- siempre has sido un tanto alocada, creo que me acostumbrare con los años.

-Tu vestido esta en el closet- Dije con una sonrisa, Bella corrió abrió el armario y saco un vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta los pies- es para ti, espero que lo uses en la boda.

-Alice pero…-Se apresuro a decir Bella pero Rosalie le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Es una tradición familiar que en el día de la boda de alguien sea la novia quien elija que va a llevar cada persona de su familia- Dijo Rosalie pero yo me imaginaba a Bella diciendo en su mente: _"Odio las tradiciones"_- siempre ha sido mi tradición favorita.

Bella salió de la habitación fue arreglarse y un par de horas después nos encontrábamos juntos en el altar, la mirada de Jasper se cruzaba con mi mirada. Delante de nosotros estaba el cura esperando paciente a que llegaran los invitados, todos nuestros hermanos se comenzaron a sentar y por ultimo entraron Carlisle y Esme tomados de la mano y se sentaron en las primeras sillas. La misa comenzó minutos después, yo llegaba un vestido rojo sangre que me llegaba a las rodillas y los tacones eran negros, Jasper llevaba un trabaje negro y una camisa blanca. La misa comenzó y un par de minutos después, el cura comenzó a hacernos las preguntas más importantes:

-¿Jasper Culle, aceptas a Alice Cullen como tu futura esposa?- Pregunto el cura con una sonrisa.

-Acepto- Dijo Jasper con un tono de voz fuerte.

-¿Y tú? ¿Alice Cullen aceptas a Japer Cullen como tu futuro esposo?- Dijo el cura quien sonreía más aun que antes.

-Hasta el final de nuestras vidas- Dije con la felicidad por dentro con alegrías que nunca antes había sentido- Acepto.

Jasper y yo nos besamos, luego miramos hacia los invitados todos los Cullen aplaudían como locos muertos de felicidad y al parecer aquel día había sido el mejor de toda mi vida, Jasper me cargo en sus brazos y nos despedimos de los Cullen con las manos. "Nos vemos en un mes" dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de la pequeña capilla y nos montamos en el auto para irnos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.


	7. Chapter 6

-¿Gale o Peeta?-

(Narra Katniss)

Pasar horas solas era lo que me hacía falta, aunque después de lo del incidente del bosque no quería volver solo por un tiempo aquel lugar. Haymitch me esperaba donde estaba la valla eléctrica, pasamos caminando y nos adentramos en el bosque juntos. Teníamos las provisiones para pasar toda la noche en un árbol, dormiríamos a la intemperie en las ramas de un árbol. Cogí mi arco con cuidado y cargue de inmediato una flecha, andaba muy alerta mucho más de lo normal pero no sentía miedo sentía euforia por lo desconocido. Nos subimos a un árbol justo al llegar la noche, nos metimos en el saco de dormir y nos amarramos con una cuerda al árbol.

-¿Y entonces mi niña que vas hacer?- Pregunto Haymitch con un poco de tristeza, el sabia mejor que nadie que yo era la que mas sufría con todo esto- los dos son buenos chicos, pero Peeta es el adecuado ustedes lucharon por salvar la vida del otro y lo lograron. No hay mayor prueba de amor, Gale solo ha sido una página de un capitulo pero debes terminar el capitulo y comenzar uno nuevo.

-No es tan sencillo- Dijo con un poco de rabia todos decían las cosas como si fuera fácil, pero nadie se ponía en mis zapatos- Gale y Peeta marcan mi vida, están hechos a mi medida.

-Uno de ellos debe irse- Dijo Haymitch con un hilo de voz- no puedes conservarlos a los dos, sería raro.

-¿Sabes?, quiero contarte algo- Dije con un poco de vergüenza ajena- Gale y Peeta se besaron mientras me creían muerta, no sé qué pensar. ¿Debo dejarlos a ambos?

Haymitch no respondió rápido, se tomo un tiempo para pensarlo. Me puse a silbar una canción con un poco de ternura, solo por diversión y de pronto los Sinsajos comenzaron a tataratear. Me reí un poco, creo que ayudaba el hecho de que solo lo hacía en los bosques. Cuando Haymitch se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me sonrió y se apresuro a decir:

-¿Recuerdas esa melodía?- Pregunto con un tono de voz fuerte y alegre.

-Salió de mi, sin mas pero no sé de donde la recuerdo-Dijo mientras intentaba concentrarme en la canción de los Sinsajos- ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Esa canción la cantaste para que los Sinsajos fueran por ayuda- Dijo Haymitch sonriente como si le alegrara de verdad el oír la canción- es celestial y hermosa.

-Nos salvo la vida- Dije entre risas tontas mientras miraba a mi compañero de árbol- ¿Peeta o Gale?

-Solo tú decides- Dijo Haymitch con un tono de voz más serio.

Comencé a soñar con una niña rubia con la cara de Gale, la niña no dejaba de preguntarme que con quien me quedaría y yo no respondía. De nuevo apareció la imagen de Peeta y Gale frente de mi en el bosque, me acerque y por fin pude tocarles la mano sin que se volvieran arena. Tome la mano de Peeta, el sonrió y dijo: "Estas lista y solo tú puedes tomar la decisión". Me desperté de golpe pegando gritos, aunque no sabía porque mi sueño no era una pesadilla, era solo un buen sueño. No obstante, ya sabía quién era el que se casaría conmigo, el que sería el padre de mis hijos y el hombre de mi casa. Haymitch se despertó por lo gritos, cuando vio que estaba bien cerró los ojos pero le lance una pequeña piedra y abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Haymitch con un poco de despreocupación, estaba muy cansado.

-Ya sé quién es el indicado- Dije con un tono de voz fuerte que me hacía ver confiada- tome la mano de Peeta, eso significa que ya se con quien quedarme.

-¿Con quién?- Pregunto Haymitch con un poco de emoción.

-Sorpresa- Dije entre risas y luego bajamos de los árboles para ir a casa.

Entre en casa me quite la botas llenas de nieve en la puerta, me senté en el sofá acurrucada con una cobija y espere a que Haymitch llegara con Gale y Peeta. Sae se sentó junto a mi madre quien estaba junto a mí, Haymitch llego con mis dos pretendientes a esposo ambos sonreían. Ellos se sentaron en unas sillas frente al sofá, Haymitch se sentó junto a Sae y todos esperaban impaciente el nombre que iba a salir por mi boca.

-Después de largo tiempo pensándolo- Dije con un poco de nerviosismo incluso me temblaban las manos y estaba sudando un poco- he decidido que Gale es el hombre de mi vida, no obstante Peeta tu me marcaste para siempre y no quiero perderte. Por eso llegue a la conclusión de que "Katpris" tendrá como padrino a Peeta, no acepto a nadie más.

(Narrar Peeta)

¿Padrino? es humillante, no soporto el simple hecho de pensarlo. Es como querer embriagarte pero saber que estas tomando agua, algo imposible. No podía siquiera pensar en ser padrino de "Katpris" un hijo de Gale y Katniss, la idea me repugnaba pero no quería perder a Katniss, la quería lo más cerca posible y contra todo pronóstico dije: "Acepto ser el padrino de la criatura". Me sentí destrozado, apuñaleado pero no podía hacer nada porque lo único que me importaba era la felicidad de Katniss, derrame un par de lagrimas de tristeza y quizás de felicidad aunque no sabía distinguirlas.

-No se hable más- Dijo Sae quien se levanto de un brinco del sillón- iré a hablar para que los casen aquí mismo, no hay tiempo que perder.

La madre de Katniss salió detrás de Sae, ellas se habían ido pero la situación se ponía incomoda pues el hecho de que había besado a Gale y el hecho de que amaba a Katniss me volvían completamente loco. No sabía que iba hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante, simplemente no podía saberlo mi vida había dado un giro inesperado y no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te amo- Dije con mucho cariño con el cariño y amor que siempre había sentido hacia ella- nunca podre olvidarte, creo que me quedare solo y con mi ahijado.

(Narra Gale)

Él ama a Katniss pero ella me eligió a mí, no puede cambiarlo. Yo gane me quede con Katniss, ella es toda para mi nadie más podrá tocarla ni hacerle nada solo yo, eso me gusta había puesto que yo había ganado. Katniss es mi premio, siempre me la merecí por ayudarla en todo y eso que si no quería no tenía que hacerlo, pero casándose conmigo Katniss pagaría todas sus deudas.

-Pues ella va ser mi esposa- Dije con rabia quería que el rubio sin escrúpulos supiera que Katniss era mi premio y yo lo había ganado con honor- tu no deberías estar más en la vida de ninguno, debería negarle que tú fueras el padrino de mi hijo pero respeto sus decisiones. Aunque tú me das asco, Peeta.

-¿Si tanto me odias porque me besabas con pasión?- Dijo Peeta quien se encontraba furioso mal consigo mismo por lo que había pasado entre nosotros- mírame a los ojos y niégame que no sentiste amor.

-No sentí nada más que asco- Dije pero la verdad es que sabía que nuestro beso separaría Peeta de Katniss, todo había sido una estrategia. Un plan en el que Peeta perdía a Katniss por su propia culpa, su culpa y la de nadie más- cuando te bese pensaba en Katniss, en como la besaría a ella cuando nuestra boda se hiciera realidad.

Katniss se levanto de el sofá con rabia y le tomo la mano a Peeta, ellos quedaron el uno frente al otro a pocos centímetros. Katniss pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo beso, maldita lo estaba besando con la misma pasión que me besaba a mí. Me moría de la envidia, pero yo me lo había buscado al decir todas las cosas que dije y luego me levante de la silla, tome a Peeta por sus cabellos y le clave un cuchillo en el estomago.

(Narra Katniss)

Esto no podía estar pasando, Gale había apuñaleado a Peeta y este último se estaba desangrando en mis manos. Gale como todo un cobarde se fue de mi casa, me quede llorando sobre Peeta esperando a que alguien llegara y pudiera proporcionarle ayuda, pero mi madre no llegaba y Sae menos. Me levante corrí a la cocina busque mucha gasa, corrí de nuevo hacia la sala y todo estaba lleno de sangre Peeta respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, puse en herida mucha gasa y luego rodee su cuerpo con mucha más gasa, intentaba parar un poco el desangramiento. Peeta comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, los abría y los cerraba poco a poco e intentaba decirme algo pero yo solo podía llorar sobre él y escucharlo.

-No me olvides, tienes que mantenme siempre en tu mente y estaremos juntos- Dijo Peeta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tosía- si no me olvidas, ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

-Siempre tendré conmigo nuestros momentos juntos- Dije entre lagrimas maldiciendo a Gale, maldiciendo al destino y maldiciendo mi vida- ¡Te amo!- grite pero no supe si llego a escucharme porque cerro sus ojos y luego tosió por su boca solo salió sangre que lleno mi cara de la misma- nunca te voy a olvidar, te amo.

Supe que Peeta no podría oír mis últimas palabras dirigidas a su persona, me sentía destrozada y sin ganas de separarme de su cuerpo el cual abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Aunque sinceramente no podía hacer otra cosa que odiar a el cruel destino que me había tocado, primero Prim y ahora Peeta. Mi madre llego horas después ella me vio tirada sobre el cuerpo de Peeta me levanto, me llevó al baño y me metió en agua caliente. Para cuando salí del baño la madre de Peeta estaba afuera gritando y maldiciendo a Gale, el padre de Peeta me vio y corrió hacia a mi me abrazo con fuerza. "No pude evitarlo" dije con un hilo de voz, "No es tu culpa" aseguro el padre de Peeta.

A la mañana siguiente me llevaron a la plaza junto con la familia de Peeta, estábamos todos presenciando a Gale sin camisa y este estaba atado con cuerdas para que no pudiera huir. "Castigo publico" pensé y luego lo dije en voz alta: "Sera un castigo público". Comenzaron a darle latigazos a Gale en la espalda, luego el agente de la paz saco un cuchillo y le hizo unas cortadas a Gale busco agua hirviendo y la hecho en las heridas, los latigazos comenzaron de nuevo pero a nadie le hacía bien ver esto ni a la familia de Peeta ni a mí. La familia de Peeta no quería esta justicia, era muy cruel pero ellos sabían que Gale lo merecía y sobrevivía supongo que ellos lo perdonarían.


End file.
